Through Eyes Unknown
by LibraMoon
Summary: He's the Beta watching the Alpha he cares for, dealing with an explosive tempered Omega. ABO Dynamics, Fem!IZukuAlphaxKatsukiOmega!
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha!Fem!Izukux Omega!Katsuiki. I own nothing! Hmmmkay?**

OoOoOo

Mineta _really_ liked Izuku.

But not in the romantic sense. It was just that, well, Izuku was the only one to not treat him like a total creep. Because he really wasn't. His passion center ran a bit deep, and it gravitated toward a sexual nature. There was nothing wrong with that. He'd often lamented, that if he had been born a woman, it would have been totally accepted.

He wouldn't have girls looking at him like he was some deranged lunatic for enjoying their _ass_ ets. Pun intended.

Mineta understood what 'no' meant and it wasn't as if he'd ever actually try to cop a feel, outside of a zombie virus. He truly was harmless. And, no one seemed to care. They just wanted to call him trash and tell him to get away.

The fact was, that Iuzku knew just what he was like, and she scolded him the same as the rest. However…

Izuku still actually _talked_ to him. If he had a moment of deep admiration for another female, student or not, the green-haired woman just shook her head and teased him for his intensity. But, in all things, even this, Midoryia was surprisingly kind. She'd been there, and been his strength, when the villains attacked. She'd cared when he had a terrible internship with Mt. Lady.

And, Midoryia never pretended that she didn't know him outside of school. They'd crossed paths at a convenience store, and she'd taken the time to talk with him for a while. They ended up shopping together, and going over their favorite All Might rescues.

So yes, Mineta really liked Izuku Midoryia.

He'd been beside himself, when she'd lost to Todoroki in the tournament. He'd also been really worried when she hadn't received a single offer for internship. An amazing hero in training like here? With not even one offer? What the heck?

He'd even offered to take her to the movies as a way to cheer her up. She'd accepted, and they had spent that night laughing their heads off to the latest comedy being shown in theaters. She'd grinned and offered him half of her popcorn. He'd eaten most of it. Yet, her green eyes were soft and she tapped her head to his, a friendly Alpha gesture.

She was someone that Mineta wanted to be friends with.

But, there was one… tiny….well, maybe it was better classified as really large… really _angry_ …. Problem between their platonic friendship.

Okay, maybe two. Two, large… one angry, one deceptively calm, problems between their platonic friendship.

Wait. No, it was three. Three really-

Oh, forget it. Most of the class didn't agree with Izuku being friends with Mineta. They often thought he 'tried' things on her. Now, he knew well enough, what they were insinuating. But, the simple fact of the matter was that he respected Izuku. So, he never tried anything.

He was so laid back, that the most they did was talk about school and occasionally make some jokes. Once or twice, she'd posture around others to protect him, when they were all ganging up on him.

For an Alpha, she was the nicest Alpha that Mineta had ever known. She also occasionally agreed to scent mark the Beta, even though they were not in Pack status to keep others from picking on him too much. Her green eyes always flashed dangerously when the taunting of the other students bordered on bullying. They called Mineta down on _everything_.

They also tried to make him feel like his natural attraction to women was somehow wrong. Which bothered him as well. Granted, he could have been much subtler, but being told to 'go die' just for looking at what was clearly put on display seemed a little harsh.

He was a lot of things. Far more than just a simple pervert.

He was a Beta that still stood his ground, when people needed him to. He's ripped the balls off his head until he bled, and had been working on how to use his quirk for rescue. However, on Izuku's recommendation, he had considered the Hero specialty known as 'trapping'. He had to admit that his quirk was rather perfect for it.

She'd spent hours, helping him hone his abilities, and look for vantage points. Encouraging him every step of the way.

There was something about Midoryia, as an Alpha, that he just couldn't quite place. She never seemed to have to compete with others. In fact, if he weren't so certain of her status, he would have assumed she was an Omega. Because she never rose to the baiting of other Alphas. Or Betas.

Only Katsuki Bakugou.

The only Omega in the world that Mineta was convinced was personally spawned from the devil.

Bakugou seemed to make it his life's mission to call the Alpha out for even breathing. Often Midoryia could wave off his insults and snide comments. She never became discouraged by his sneers and taunts. In fact, to Mineta, it looked an awful lot like Katsuki wanted Izuku to notice him. Because, while he had mocked her in the beginning of the year, he would not leave her alone by the end of their first year.

Which, was so ridiculous to the short Beta, because, It was equally obvious that Izuku kept all her attention directed on Bakugou. Her green gaze was constantly out of the corner of her eyes, watching his every move. She noted the other Alphas, and had even snapped at Kirishima more than once for getting too close.

He wonders, sometimes, just what it is about Izuku and Bakugou, that makes them act this way.

OoOoOo

She's laughing with Mineta, as they pour over some comic books from thirty years ago. Borrowed from the library, and they read that cheesy catchphrases.

"I am going to use that one," Izuku teases, point at 'holy haberdashery' from a side-kick.

The Beta grips his sides, as the laughter becomes too much.

"… _D-Deku_ … the Holy… Haberdashery-ist?" He snorts out his mirth as she joins him.

"You have to say it with more… flare!"

She stands up, hands on her hips, striking an obvious heroic pose. Her hair ruffles in the wind, and he's too busy chortling to care.

"Holy Haberdashery, Grape-Juice man!"

The small Beta starts literally rolling, and its not really all that funny, but he enjoys time with the green-haired Alpha. These moments, they are precious to Mineta. Just like cleavage on hot women. But, more so, because this is the only Alpha that tolerates him, and would perhaps even take him as a pack member.

She rubs her cheek against his, leaving a lingering scent of Alpha, earth, and the faint scent of Cardamom.

Crimson eyes, are glaring at him, with murderous intent.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Izuku moves to shield Mineta, and his heart is touched by the instinctive reaction. Because it betrays the fact that the Alpha does care about his wellbeing. Or she would not have moved at all.

Bakugou grabbed her wrist.

"Oi, shitty Deku I wasn't done-"

The growl ripped from her throat, emerald eyes flashed, and for the first time out of battle, Mineta could see her Alpha nature at the forefront. And, it was fascinating.

"Need I remind you, Katsuki, that I am not your Alpha?"

To anyone else, the question would have been considered a light reprimand. But, to Mineta's surprise, Katsuki looked as if Izuku had hauled back and slapped him. Until his brow furrowed into a furious line.

"I wouldn't want a worthless Alpha like you," The Omega snarled back after a moment.

Stormy green eyes stared at him pensively.

"I already know that," she said evenly, the quietness of her statement made it seem much more poignant. "You remind me every chance you get."

The explosive Omega has a tightness about his shoulders. An emotion is in his gaze, one that Mineta can't believe is there, because it looks a lot like regret. However, Bakugou blinks, and it's gone. That crimson stare swings to toward him, and Mineta silently curses his luck.

"So, what? You can't have me, so you're hanging out with trash like this now? You'd take _him?_ "

Hey now, 'him' is standing right here, and… not going to say anything because the air between the pair is so charged that it seems like either one could explode. In Katsuki's case it would be literal.

Now Midoriya appears both upset and torn.

"I know I can't have you," she said honestly, staring at the mercurial Omega. "You've made that perfectly clear too."

She drew herself up to her full height, still inches shorter than Bakugou, and the confusion on her face is intermingled with a powerful sort of heartbreak.

"What do you care?" She asked him after a moment. "You don't want _me_ and I can't have _you._ So, really Katsuki, what do you care?"

"I don't!" He snarled, palms sparking and smoking with his rage.

The Alpha female tilts her head slightly, never breaking eye contact.

"Then walk away," she commands, far too softly to be an Alpha command. "Walk away because you don't care. It shouldn't matter if I do take Mineta, not to you."

"Fuck you!" The blonde lashed out. "You aren't my Alpha-"

Mineta sees the barely perceptible twitch at the corner of Izuku's mouth. If she were not an Alpha, he believes she might be crying at the moment. It's a low blow, he realizes, what Bakugou has said, but he doesn't understand why. They had already gone over the fact that the pair weren't together.

"-you can't tell me what to do. You shit-for-brains! Fuck you! You're a weak, worthless, useless, Alpha!"

Silence echoes at the end of his rant. She stands tall against his onslaught of verbal abuse, but the way the pair looks at one another, makes the Beta question whether or not a line has been crossed.

" _So be it."_ Izuku says after a moment's pause. "Fine. I am _everything_ you say I am. Does it make you feel any _better_?

Mineta can see by the way that Bakugou's lips downturn, that it doesn't. In fact, they both look as if they feel far worse. For a single moment in time, the Omega's scent is one of distress and it was matched perfectly by the Alpha female's.

They are both too prideful, he thinks. Just in different ways.

He says nothing when Izuku turns and grabs his arm, gently -so as not to hurt him even when she is at the end of her restraint-, pulling him away. He takes one, long last, look at the Explosive Omega, and cannot help but wonder if the brightness in Katsuki's eyes….

Are really unshed tears.

OoOoOo

The Alpha that Mineta treasures as a dear friend, is falling apart. She grabs him, and holds him close. Soaking in the scent of Beta, that is familiar and harmless. Nothing about Mineta should cause Izuku emotional pain.

He is amazed that she could wait until they were alone.

"When we were young," Izuku starts after a few moments of holding Mineta and rocking back and forth. "We knew that one of us would be an Alpha and one would be an Omega."

A ghost of a smile paints a pained face, as her eyes don't quite see the world around her. Far too caught up in a past that only she remembers.

"Granted, we thought it would be the other way around. Before I… grew stronger," she says with an odd note to her words, "Katsuki did not believe I was an Alpha worthy of him., And, to this day, I still sort of agree."

Mineta didn't agree. He didn't agree at all. To him, Izuku was the greatest Alpha he'd ever known. A natural born leader with compassion and grace. She was kindness at its greatest capacity. To him, Izuku was Hope.

"I still tried though," she gave a bitter huff of a laugh. "I tried to claim him anyway, and he beat me up so badly that I couldn't walk for three days."

Such a thought was unimaginable to the Beta. His scent was soothing and neutral. A balm to ease his friend's pain.

"Do you still love him?" Mineta asked quietly, more concerned for her well-being, than the answer.

"Loving Katsuki was never the problem." She admitted sadly, and laid her head on top of his. Not truly answering him, and yet saying it all.

They continued to rock for several long minutes more.

OoOoOo

Katsuki saves Mineta, and Izuku is so overcome with gratitude that she kisses the Omega without thinking about it. Her scent radiates relief and happiness. Something pure and strong.

Mineta feels Katsuki's eyes bore into him for the rest of the day.

If he were asked about it, years down the road, he would point to the kiss, as the reason that Bakugou finally admitted the truth.

OoOoOo

"I claim an Omega's right." Bakugou tells him seriously, one day.

It causes the shorter of the two to still, and watch him carefully. The explosive male is standing before him, itching for a fight. Something, that the Beta has no wish to give him.

He doesn't need to fight. He already has Izuku as his pack mate. They both know it. However, Bakugou seems to think that Mineta is sleeping with Midoryia. He wouldn't object, but she doesn't want that. And, Mineta never wants to hurt the only friend he really has.

"I'm not an Omega," Mineta reminds him, glaring slightly. "You can't claim the right on me."

Bakugou bares his teeth and snarls at him, but knowns Mineta is correct.

OoOoOo

Izuku has been hurt, and Mineta waits outside her room. She's unconscious and they say she might wake up in a week or two. A very bad run-in with a villain that went far worse than anyone expected. Even the teachers stand in silent vigil outside the operating room, as Mineta waits.

He waits for them to come to him, and tell him she's going to be okay.

He doesn't know. And, it is an awful feeling to be stuck in limbo, waiting on the best or worst news of your life.

At some point Bakugou arrived, and Mineta glances up, just in time to smell the heavy scents of distress, worry, and something that borders terror.

"Give me back my Alpha."

"I can't." Mineta denies.

Bakugou doesn't understand that Mineta has never had Izuku in the first place. Not in _that_ manner. Not in the way that Katsuki is thinking. Midoryia has only ever loved the explosive Omega.

"… _Please_."

That single word gives the small Beta pause. He waffles back and forth on the decision to tell the Omega. He ought to. For Midoryia.

The broken look in Bakugou's eyes very nearly sways him. The Omega is so lost, that it is clear that he has no idea what to do. So, in the end, though they have never been anything to each other. Though Mineta owes him _nothing_ , he thinks of Izuku.

He thinks of Izuku, and he yields from letting the Omega sort it out himself.

"Maybe," Mineta says slowly, carefully, watching the blonde as if he is a wild animal, "you should ask Izuku."

The fists, that have been known to do so much damage, clench tightly.

"She… she won't have me."

The Beta snorted, radiating his disbelief.

"You haven't asked her, have you?" The smaller of the two said, gaining more confidence.

Red eyes met his, and for a single second, he sees hope flare in the space where despair had been.

OoOoOo

The tray drops on the table with a loud 'clang' and in the middle of the cafeteria, and everything _stops._

Crimson eyes bore into bright green, as Izuku watches the Omega for a moment. Still and alert. The whole class of 1-A is tense. They know that fights between the Alpha and Omega are nothing short of catastrophic. But, suddenly, Bakugou's arms start to tremble, and Midoryia cents the air.

Her eyes widen, as Katsuki's narrow.

"I want to come home." He says, biting the words off as if they are painful to say.

The phrase means nothing to anyone else, in fact, it is almost wholly incorrect. However, the reaction from Izuku is instantaneous. Her smiling is nothing short of blinding.

"What took you so long?" She questioned, gazing at him with something akin to sheer awe.

The omega preens a bit, seeing the devotion laid bare before him once more.

"Shut up and be an Alpha." He grumbles lowly, a flush on his cheeks.

She pushes her chair back, standing quickly, and grips Bakugou's shirt front. Her teeth, sharp and pointed, nip at his neck. She breaks skin, and the salty scent of blood fills the air.

People gasp, completely unsuspecting that either of them felt that way about the other. Mineta, however, is very unsurprised. He knew that hot-tempered Omega would break eventually. Or that Midoryia would go Alpha-nuts if they kept dancing around one another.

She pulls away, lapping at the wound, and the energy seems to release from her in a low growl that blankets the entire room. All eyes overt from the pair, out of the Alpha's unspoken demand.

Bakugou looks slightly glassy-eyed, and smug at the same time. However, uncertainty lingers in his gaze, and his Alpha blinks up at him.

"Love me, again?"

She laughs softly, and a bit helplessly.

"I never stopped."

And, then she is kissing Katsuki like she hasn't seen him in years. As if the sun won't rise unless she tastes his lips.

"This doesn't mean I am going to simper, and say 'Alpha' and shit." He snarls.

Izuku grins.

"I wouldn't expect it," she admits. Then tilts her head and gives wink to Mineta. "Except maybe when you're in heat."

Hm… Midoryia going all Alpha on someone…. Naked….

Huh. That was hotter than he thought.

"Fuck you," Bakugou snarled, looking embarrassed and rather pleased all at once.

"That was the general idea." Izuku replied, blushing to the roots of her hair, but appeared perfectly serious.

"I am not packing with the midget perv," Katsuki snarled, suddenly possessively holding onto his Alpha. Crimson eyes met with Mineta's, but he was unperturbed by it.

"Kacchan," she reprimands lightly, giving him a sideways glance. "He's our pack Beta. But you are my _one and only_ Omega."

Mineta grins, perfectly content with that. He gets to keep his friend around, and she gets her (soon to be) mate. It's enough to him.

Well, that and maybe some porno mags.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Howdy all!**_

 _ **Thank you, my lovely reviewers! I am so happy you enjoy reading this. Pardon spelling errors. I did try Spellcheck.**_

 _ **I own nothing, Rated M for later chapters. GenderbentIZUKU!xKatsuki**_

OoOoOo

Mineta was getting really used to seeing Izuku and Katsuki every day. Super used to it. Almost to the point of eye-rolling, used to it.

After all, he was the beta in their pack. A fact which still pissed Bakugou off to no end. The blonde often openly glared at him, until Izuku caught sight of it, and gave a low rumble of warning. It was funny to the Beta, actually. When the explosive Omega was no where to be found. And, when he was really close to his Alpha friend.

He had, to his credit, only hid behind the female Alpha, about half a dozen times.

News of their mating had been all over the school. Those in higher grades had found it a little adorable, and more than one senior had ended up with some singed clothing or parts of their hair melted. All with great regard from one irate Omega, who took ever opportunity to call them various sorts of rather clever names.

Well, some of them were clever. Some caused Mineta to blush behind his purple mask at times. Izuku usually reigned the Omega in, but never before Bakugou had a chance to express his 'displeasure'. He'd asked her once why she allowed it.

The Alpha had merely sighed and giving a slight grin.

"How could I ask him to be anything other than who he is?" She retorted in a tired, but candid fashion.

It had caused the Omega to metaphorically gain the hearing of a cave bat, as he whipped his head around, pointed teeth were bared in a snarl.

"The fuck you say?" He growled aggressively.

The Alpha female didn't even blink. Her deep green orbs were fixed on his face, and his expression.

"I said I love you."

The Beta knew better than to say a word, as a shade of red spread over Katsuki's features, and his crimson eyes widened slightly. One heartbeat passed, and then several. The Omega's jaw worked open and no sound came. For about three seconds.

"D-damn right you do," he replied, puffing his chest, and they all pretended that he hadn't stuttered a bit. The sudden murderous rage he had been exuding toward some of the members of Class B, evaporated into nothingness.

Izuku gives a low rumble from her chest, and Mineta is dying on the inside, with the urge to laugh, but he doesn't want to die…so… he is torn. Her green gaze missed nothing, as she snatched him closer. She rubbed her cheek along his. Scent marking for the day.

Sharp eyes watch them, narrowed.

"Oi!" Katsuki growled lowly. "Shitty pervert, you'd better not do anything."

The threat lacked the heat it normally had. Usually, he knew, Katsuki meant his promise of tearing him limb from limb where Izuku was concerned.

It was still odd to Mineta, what other people thought about him, because he would never do anything to hurt Midoryia. She was his friend. He made the careless mistake of rolling his eyes, and a snarl rent the air, as Katsuki started forward.

He got all of three measly steps before Izuku set the Beta down and reached for Bakugou.

The smallest member of the pack would have howled with laughter at how whipped Katsuki was… in some respects. Instantly, his body veered off course and he was wrapping himself around the Alpha, greedily. The Beta watched as the normal marking ritual for Katsuki was longer, and more intimate.

Yet, he didn't mind. Katsuki was a mate. Mineta was a pack mate. They would be treated differently, but Midoriya still _cared_ about the Beta. That was all he needed. He grinned a bit to himself and glanced around to see that the milling student population had dispersed, going back toward their respective classes now that the action had died down.

OoOoOo

"I am telling you," one of the girls chimes in with a voice filled with fury, "It was your Beta."

Mineta steals a peek at his Alpha friend whose body is coiled like a steel spring, ready to pop out at any moment. Her green orbs are clear, but focused, as she started the brown-haired girl down.

"It was not," Izuku said calmly, far more calmly than her scent belied. She was not radiating normal Alpha aggression, but she wasn't backing down either. There was a determined glint in her eyes.

The brown-haired Alpha sneered. Her lips twisted in a snarl as distain seemed to radiate off her in wave.

"He's a pervert."

"Yeah he is," a male voice chimes in. Mineta knows it is their pack omega. Bakugou is all sharp lines, and pointy teeth as his crimson gaze narrows. "But, he ain't a fucking liar."

The Beta stills, as he notices, with a sense of spreading gratitude and a wee bit of humiliation, that his pack is tightening in around him. The hell-spawn Omega is at his back, watching the whole scene unfold. He looks unhappy, Mineta notes briefly, but he can hardly blame the dude.

Izuku is about to get into a fight in the hallway over him.

He really hadn't been the one. He hadn't done anything. For once, he has no idea what the Alpha is ranting about. He had been helping Todoroki in the training area, and the next thing he knew-

"You'd better teach that beta," the brown-haired Alpha commanded heavily, " and that _Omega,_ some damned respect."

Katsuki snarled, Mineta could feel him move-

It was Midoriya who held up a hand, her green eyes never left the other female. Bakugou halted at once, even Mineta -as a Beta- felt his body freeze at the unspoken command.

"They know respect," Izuku said firmly, "they know it has to be earned. And, it is most certainly not given to trash Alpha's like you. Mineta said he didn't do it. I will take his word over yours any day."

The other female launches forward.

OoOoOo

Mineta is still teary eyed, an hour later, when Izuku is forced to run laps for getting into a physical altercation with the other Alpha.

Bakugou is cussing saying how it wasn't Izuku's fault.

They both grin a little, at how easily she won.

OoOoOo

It happens when Mineta is so afraid, that he almost pees his pants. He doesn't though. He is just so scared. His petrified as these villains destroy this sadist's wet dream of a training camp. His eyes are darting, and he's trying to hard not to give his position away. He thinks, thinks mind you, that he saw a classmate somewhere in the underbrush with him, but he doesn't know for sure.

If he leaps out of his hiding place now, they'll find him. Probably kill him. Its most likely, He swallows quietly, hoping against hope that teachers are going to show up. Or Izuku is going to come-

The Beta in him, needs his Alpha friend. She is the one that always changes the tide. She always comes back from the brink of defeat.

He hopes, desperately, that she will come. He must believe she will show.

When she does, she's crashing through the trees on Shoto's back. Mineta gapes, giving a silent gasp, because she so injured. It looks as if someone has taken her body and put it through a blender. The amount of pain she must be in… he believes is staggering.

His fingers reach for her. Reightous fury wells up inside of him. Whoever hurt her, he won't just let them get away with it. It isn't right. It isn't fair. Izuku tries so hard-

His eyes grow wide, as he sees the villains standing there, wicked mouths smiling.

OoOoOo

Some green turtle looking guy is glancing between Izuku, who holds his stare with a determined look of her own, and the most explosive Omega known to mand kind. And, also possibly volcanoes.

"I know you," the turtle wannabe villain states.

His Alpha tenses, but remains poised to attack, even though she is torturously broken. Mineta knows she is the type to beat the guy with her face alone, if she had to.

"You are the one Stain found worthy."

The Beta knows that name. He also remembers that Stain was captured around the time Midoriya was so wounded and…

Oh.

The words he says next, are not what Mineta had been expecting.

"I claim an Omega's right," his gravelly voice carried over.

The Beta's eyes nearly boggled out of his head, and Katsuki's gaze looks like that of a demon.

"I'll kill you," Katsuki replies. Mineta knows he fully intends to carry that out.

"Are you sure you aren't a Villain?" The Turtle spits angrily, "You are scum, and not worthy of a Noble Alpha like this one."

The blonde is shaking, small wisps of smoke dance from his palms. His crimson gaze is brighter than any flame could hope to be.

"You aren't getting anywhere near _my Alpha_."

It is archaic. A practice from when society first began, Mineta cannot fully remember the history lessons, but he knows that this is about to be a fight to the death. Alpha's were dangerous, and territorial. They fought with everything they had. It was their natures.

Yet, Omegas rarely fought. When they did, it always resulted in death and bloodshed.

The Turtle was trying to usurp Bakygou's place. To take his status as pack Omega. It would force both Izuku and Mineta to recognize him as the only Omega. It would force a bond. One that would not be easily broken. However, Grape Juice the Hero, knows what the villain does not.

Katsuki is not a pack Omega.

He is the Alpha's mate. He is the love of the only true friend Mineta's ever had. For the first time in his few years, the Beta steps forward, without fear. This is more than a nightmare. It is a chance to defend pack and kith. To be what he sometimes failed to be. The brave one.

"I-I.." He internally winces as his voice cracks, "am the pack Beta."

The Turtle appraises him for a moment.

"Aren't you… unworthy of Izuku as well?"

"Fuck you," Katsuki barges in, with a voice like thunder.

Tiny though he may be, the Beta squares his shoulders. His teeth clench and he narrows his gaze.

"I refuse to acknowledge you as pack."

Green skin and dark eyes fill his vision, as a sharpened blade draws closer to him, it is shot to the side and the ensuing explosion leaves no doubt as to who deflected the blow.

"You aren't taking my place. Or my Alpha."

Izuku is watching the exchange, her green gaze travels from Katsuki to the Villain. She was unable to interfere in an Omegan challenge.

"Do you object?" The turtle asks the Alpha clearly.

"I have no need to object," she starts and Katsuki is tense like a coiled wire. "I know my Omega will win."

OoOoOo

The took him. They took Katsuki, and Mineta watches as Midoriya falls apart at the seams. She is furious and unhinged. Power flowing from her broken body like a waterfall. She'll tear herself into pieces to get the Omega back.

He doesn't know if he can calm her.

He doesn't know if calming her is the right thing to do.

So, he waits at her back. For an order. For tears. For anything at all.

Except the feeling of suffocating helplessness that he drowns in.

OoOoOo

Mineta says nothing, as a battle-worn and severely injured 'Deku' refuses to acknowledge her broken limbs. She is walking toward some point in the distance, some place he doesn't understand.

He follows, because he doesn't know what else to do, and he cannot leave her alone.

OoOoOo

Katsuki came to the call of Eijirou. Izuku had been too busy helping them blast through the sky like a giant human torpedo. But she had known, what it would take to get Katsuki to make a split-second decision.

Someone _other_ than her.

Mineta can see that it wounds the Alpha, who feels terrible for having any other emotion that bone-deep relief that Katsuki is safe and whole. It is subtle at first, the distance that starts, and Mineta watches with worry as the tender care Midoryia always took to scent mark the Omega, becomes more detached.

It was akin to watching a fight in slow motion. Izuku never reprimanded Katsuki, nor did she blame him in any way. Something which was eating Bakugou alive from the inside out.

Eijirou is another Alpha. Her Omega had listened to another Alpha over her, and she knew that their bond was simply not as strong as that he possessed for the red-haired male. However, the feelings associated with the bonds were different as well.

Then again, the Beta knows that Bakugou has never said the words 'I love you' back.

Perhaps before this, his friend had been content simply knowing that he cared, but now…now there was doubt growing wild in the spaces where certainty had once been.

The Omega notices it too.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Midoryia is a good Alpha. She is a good person, and they all know it. Yet, there is a sense of loss when she looks at her mate now. Mineta doesn't know how to fix it, but he wants to help. Just for her. His pack leader. His fellow hero. His classmate. His friend.

"Leave her alone, okay?" He interrupts, more tired than timid. He doesn't want to see this. He wants to see the sickening display of them over the moon for each other again.

"Shut the-"

"Why him?" Izuku interrupts, her characteristic thinking face on. It hides the very real concern she feels for what she perceives is a threat to her matehood.

Crimson eyes tear away from sending last rites to the Beta, and they swing to clash with vividly green orbs.

"What?"

"If I had called out to you, you wouldn't have come. You would have stayed and fought."

The lack of his denial is more damning and uncomfortable than Mineta had thought possible.

"I don't understand. He is your friend, when all I wanted… was…" She stops and stares at him for a solid minute, before turning away.

Katsuki doesn't stop her.

Mineta trails after her, wanting to make sure she is okay.

OoOoOo

She reminds them both that she is still very much an Alpha, with Alpha impulses.

The way her body glows, and her eyes seem to haunt the soul with the startling amount of pure intention in them.

Her first at the perfect angle, as she cold-cocks Kirishima in a training exercise. Her blow seeming to penetrate his rock-solid skin.

Her chest is heaving as she turns and catches Mineta's gaze. He knows why she did it. As does Izuku. Heck, even Bakugou knows why.

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ow… that was a good hit!" The male Alpha congratulates as he gets back up.

He is ill prepared for the next blow that knocks him flat on his back.

"Thank you," Izuku comments back, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Deku! Stop-"

There is a brief look of sorrow on her face, as she smashes her fist into him again.

"It didn't mean _anything_ , you shithead!" The Omega shouts at the top of his lungs.

Wounded green eyes, bright with unshed tears turn toward him.

"It meant something to me."

Mineta lets loose a low wine, as he metaphorically watches the air get knocked out of Bakugou.

The Omega, rowdy, loud, reckless, and rude… is silent in the face of her raw anguish.


End file.
